Desserts!
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Shun Kazami gets to host a dessert contest, and who will have the best dessert to win? Rated T for language and Yaoi. Don't like don't read.


Desserts!

A Bakugan oneshot

 **Sayuri Lapis: Here is a fluffy Dan x Shun yaoi oneshot! I do not own Bakugan: Battle Brawlers.**

The Brawlers were in Runo's restaurant, bringing their desserts for the annual sweets contest, which was took place in her café every year.

Runo had lemon shortbread cookies, Julie had brought over her mom's special chocolate cake, and Marucho had brought his Fruitcake. Alice bought over some Sweet Russian Bread. Dan brought some his mom's pudding.

Shun did not bring in anything, since he did not usually eat sweets, but Julie and the others persuaded him to judge who baked the best dessert this year since Marucho did it last year, so he agreed.

Shun sat in the corner, wearing a purple light jacket, a black shirt under it, and his long hair was in a ponytail. "Shun, everyone's here!" Julie sang.

The black haired boy sighed in annoyance. "Is everyone here?" He asked. All of the brawlers nodded. Shun stood up and walked up to the sweets. Just one look at those made him feel sick. _I don't think I can eat these._ He thought, covering his mouth.

"Is there something wrong Shun?" Alice asked, putting her hands on his shoulders. "It's nothing." Shun replied.

"DAN KUSO!" Runo Misaki yelled. "DON'T EAT ANYTHING! THIS IS FOR SHUN TO TASTE!"

"Aww…." The brown haired boy pouted, trying to touch Julie's cake. "But why didn't you pick me to judge?"

"Because you don't judge fairly. You're just going to say that everyone's tastes the best." The blunette answered him.

"And since Shun hates sweets, he'll take this more seriously." Julie added.

Dan Kuso pouted once again and sat down in his seat.

"I'll start with Runo's dessert." Shun Kazami said, taking a lemon shortbread cookie. It tasted sweet with a lemon flavor. He ate another one, to make sure. It tasted the same thing.

He then moved to Julie's chocolate cake. "I'm sure he'll say mine is the best!" The dark skinned girl giggled.

"Nah, I bet Shun will vote for mine. Yours probably tastes like shit." Runo retorted.

"Are you saying my mother's cooking is shit?" Julie asked, looking and sounding offended. The blunette nodded, grinning in a mean way.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH! DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY MOM LIKE THAT!" Julie yelled, pushing Runo down to the floor. "Girls…" Marucho started, looking troubled. "Why don't you girls stop fighting? Don't you think it's pointless?" Alice asked, trying to separate them.

"MY MOM MAKES BETTER DESSERTS THAN YOU!" Runo screamed.

"SAYS WHO ASSHOLE?" Julie shot back, biting Runo's arm.

"OUCH!" The blunette screamed.

"I'M GONNA BE THE WINNER!" Julie yelled.

"IN A MILLION YEARS!" Runo screamed back.

"Just ignore them." Alice sighed. Marucho agreed.

Shun then cut the piece and tasted it with a fork. It tasted so sweet; there was so much chocolate that he thought that his teeth were going to fall off from the sweetness.

 _Remember to brush my teeth tonight._ He thought. He then moved to Marucho's dessert, fruitcake. It tasted like apples, blueberries, raisins, and cranberries mixed with bread. _Not too bad._ Shun thought.

Alice's Russian dessert tasted like sweet bread, which Shun enjoyed. _Maybe she will win_. Shun thought.

The last dessert to taste was Dan Kuso's pudding. He then noticed it wasn't there. "Did Dan bring his dessert?" Shun asked.

Marucho and Alice looked at each other and shrugged. They both heard munching from under the table. Marucho pulled off the table cloth and gasped. They saw Dan Kuso smiling with glee with his pudding.

"Dan! That was for Shun to taste!" Alice scolded.

"But I was hungry, so nyeh!" The pyrus brawler said and stuck his tongue out. "Give it back!" Marucho cried, trying to take the bowl of pudding.

"IT'S MINE!" Dan yelled.

"NO, IT'S FOR SHUN TO TASTE!" Marucho retorted.

With two fights going on, Alice sighed. Shun just started at Dan and Marucho with an irritated look. As the two boys were pulling the plate. The pudding flew into the air as Dan pulled the plate away from Marucho.

"YES! I HAVE THE PUDDING!" Dan yelled in victory. "Um…Dan…" Alice said, pointing over to Shun. Dan looked at Shun and gasped. His mom's pudding was on that ventus brawler's face. "NOOO!" Dan yelled, banging on the floor. "MY PUDDING IS WASTED!"

Shun took some pudding off of his face with his fingers and licked his fingers. It actually tasted good. No, not just good, very good.

"Must…not…waste…pudding!" Dan growled desperately. He ran up to Shun Kazami and put his hands on her shoulders. At first, he grabbed a huge glob off of Shun's face with his fingers. Dan Kuso licked the pudding off of his fingers.

"Really tasty." The brown haired boy mumbled to himself.

Shun stared at Dan in shock. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO ME?" He yelled in anger.

"Just ate my pudding." Dan feebly replied. "There's still a lot left on your face, I am not going to let it go to waste!"

Dan once again put his hands on Shun's shoulder and started to lick the pudding off of his cheek. Alice and Marucho stared in shock. Alice looked embarrassed and put her hands on her cheeks.

Dan Kuso continued to lick Shun Kazami's face like a dog. _I can't believe that Dan's licking my face!_ Shun thought. It turned him on a little bit. He could feel himself become a little warm.

Dan Kuso brushed his lips against Shun's forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, and finally, his lips. Sooner than later, they were kissing each other.

 _Man, I have been dreaming about this for a long time!_ Shun Kazami thought. He of course was kissing Dan back. Seconds later, they were making out, clutching each other tightly in their arms.

Dan's tongue was fighting Shun's tongue for dominance. After a while, Dan's tongue won. They finally parted. "That was yummy." The pyrus brawler grinned.

Shun blushed in return. "So who's the winner?" Marucho asked.

"I declare that the winner would be…Dan Kuso." Shun Kazami said to his friends. Runo and Julie finally stopped fighting, all dirty and wounded from punching from each other.

"So I didn't win after all. This fighting was all for nothing." Runo sighed. Julie put her hand on Runo's shoulders. "I'm sorry for fighting." The silver haired girl apologized. "Wanna go for a walk after we shower from a wrestling?"

"Sure, and I'm sorry that I said that your mom's cooking was shit." Runo apologized. "It's ok." Julie said. They both walked out of Runo's café. Marucho and Alice left as well.

Dan and Shun then looked at each other. "Wanna go to my mom's house for more pudding?" The pyrus brawler asked.

The ventus brawler nodded. "Sure, that was pudding was good, I want to eat more."

"But I thought you didn't eat sweets?" Dan asked, looking puzzled.

"I don't, your pudding is just an exception." Shun answered. "I love you by the way."

Dan smiled. "I love you too." He took Shun's hand and they walked out of the café, the door closed behind them.

The End

 **Sayuri Lapis: I hope you enjoyed it. First time writing Dan x Shun.**


End file.
